


Push N Pull

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apollo Being a Jerk (Lore Olympus), F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What happens when Apollo comes to the Underworld on a mission from Zeus?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Zeus' Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for day 6's prompt Snark. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.

**📛⚠ Trigger Warnings for implied/referenced rape and minor violence. Please read cautiously. ⚠📛**

**Push N Pull**

**Chapter 1 - Zeus' Bad Decision**

He strolled into the building watching for the little pink goddess that should be here. He hated having to be in Hades' territory, but Zeus wanted him to deliver a document that he didn't trust Hermes or anyone else with. Oh if only Zeus knew he could trust him. Apollo couldn't stand Zeus but he pretended to so he could get ahead. 

He could probably overthrow the old codger, but he would bide his time. He needed to gain more of a following first and he wanted Persephone on his arm when he did it. She would be a good queen, a silent queen, doing as he told her to. An evil smirk overcame his face as he found her playing secretary for Hades today. 

"Well hello there Persephone. I'm here to see Hades." He reached over the desk to touch her arm but she pulled out of his reach. 

"What makes you think he wants to see you? I mean it's not like you're someone important." How dare she of course he's someone important. She should know that by now. Maybe they would need to have another _discussion_ again soon. 

"Well, Zeus sent me with a document. It is _very_ important and he only trusts me with it." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes causing him to clench his fists. 

"Trusting you? That's like trusting a spider not to eat a fly." She smirked up at him and he found his anger rising with every passing second. 

"How dare you, you little…" A hand grabbed his arm before he could swing down to slap the imprudent girl. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Apollo." He looked to his right and saw Hades holding his arm in a tight grip, eyes flashing ruby. He wrenched his arm away from the king of death. "Now what do you want? You know I don't want you down here." 

"Zeus sent me to deliver this." He snarled as he thrust the document at Hades. 

"Right. Tell my brother to find another messenger otherwise, I won't be responsible for what happens to you should you step foot in my kingdom again." Apollo turned away from the pair of them and stomped down the hall to the elevator slamming his hand into the elevator button. 

"Oh and Apollo. If you ever lay a hand on Persephone I guarantee you won't like the consequences." Apollo disappeared into the elevator. He couldn't wait to leave the Underworld. 

Hades turned back to Persephone, she looked like she was headed into a panic attack. He went around the desk and squatted down in front of her. He took her hands in his and they were trembling. 

"Persephone?" He tried to get her attention but she looked lost in herself. He stood back up and gently pulled her into his arms. He made his way back into his office, shutting the door behind him. They needed privacy right now. He sat on the plush couch with the little goddess in his lap. He held her close as he felt her begin to break down and cry. 

He was proud of her for standing up to Apollo the way she did. He tried to get to her, but she gave it back just as well, better in his opinion. He was thankful that he had heard Apollo in time to prevent him from hitting Persephone. He wanted to break Apollo's arm off but he restrained himself. 

He was also Angry at Zeus. How dare he send Apollo down. He knew Apollo wasn't allowed in the Underworld for good reason. They would need to have a long talk again. That could wait however until he knew Persephone was ok again. 

"He's going to come by tonight." He had barely heard the whispered words, but they sounded strained and terrified to his ears. 

"Who's coming by tonight?" He pushed the hair back from her face. 

"Apollo. He...he won't let this go. I s...saw it in h...his face." Hades could only imagine what Apollo could do to her. He never realized how vulnerable he was at Artemis' house. 

"How about you come stay with me tonight. You can stay as long as you want or after tonight we can get you an apartment. There are some company ones for employee housing. I'm sure Cerberus would love to see you." She nodded her head and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew she could handle her own but he would do whatever it took to protect her. He loved her and he could only hope she felt the same. 


	2. Hidden in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for today's prompt Darkness. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.

****📛⚠ Trigger Warnings for implied/referenced rape and minor violence. Please read cautiously. ⚠📛** **

**Push N Pull**

**Chapter 2 - Hidden in the Dark**

Darkness would scare most people; many had severe fears of the dark. The way it creeps in and surrounds you, starting in a corner and growing as the day progresses until it blankets everything in its path. Persephone logically knew she should be scared of the dark, but she never had been. 

As a little girl, Persephone would sneak out of the house to go lay in the dark, comforted by the black sky covered in stars. She had never been scared of it, she had always embraced it, much to her mother's relief and annoyance. She always hated having to rise from bed to fetch Persephone after she snuck out. 

After a while, though, it became almost a tradition for them. Some night's Demeter would join her and tell her stories or she would send the Nymphs after her and they would all stargaze together pointing out constellations and shapes. Persephone could still hear their laughter ringing through her head. 

So much had changed since those carefree nights in the meadows. Back then Persephone never dreamed of men. Back then she was innocent as a butterfly. Back then she was whole. Persephone wasn't whole anymore. She was broken and sometimes she wondered if it wasn't beyond repair. 

That's why Persephone loved the Underworld though. Here in this darkness, she could pretend she was just on another nighttime adventure. That it was Hades joining her and keeping her safe. She felt safe here because here was a place the sun couldn't touch, a place Apollo couldn't go. 

That was until today. She had never expected to see him in the Underworld. Hades had said Apollo wasn't allowed. She didn't understand. Why had Zeus sent him here? What did he hope to gain? Had Apollo told him what had happened and painted himself as the victim? 

She had been terrified to see Apollo walking toward her desk, but she did her best to mask her fear. He didn't deserve to see it any longer; he wasn't worth her time or energy. It had been fun being snarky toward him and pissing him off, but the sight of his hand coming toward her had sent her reeling. It had been a trigger and she was glad Hades had been there to help her. 

She wanted to tell Hades how grateful she was to him for being there for her today. She wanted to thank him for giving her a place to stay for the night. She couldn't get her mouth to work though. All she could seem to do was lean toward the heat that blazed through the vents in his dash, making the car fill with luxurious warmth. It wasn't long before she found her eyes slipping shut without her permission. 

He wanted to say something, anything, just to make her feel better. He couldn't get his lips to move. All he could do was watch her fret in the seat next to him. He had turned the heat up to the highest setting trying to soothe her in some way. He hated seeing her so upset and he knew a large part was the invasion of her safety. 

He had promised her that Apollo couldn't come here, that this place was safe from him. She had taken to hiding here to avoid dealing with Apollo. Many nights he had found her staying later working on whatever would keep her from home. He had asked her about it once and she had admitted that it was often the nights when Artemis would invite Apollo and Hermes for movies. 

Hades had been surprised at that revelation. Artemis was usually very against men in her house. He didn't think Demeter would be pleased to hear that men had been in that house either. He knew for a fact how Demeter felt about men around her daughter. He also knew how vulnerable it made Persephone and something had clearly happened to make Persephone not want to be near Apollo. 

She hated missing Hermes of course. Persephone had confided that they had been friends even in the mortal realm. Something he was sure her mother had not known and Hades found it rather funny how well her daughter could keep things secret from her. Persephone was a spitfire when she wanted to be and he personally quite liked that about her. 

He heard her breathing even put and looked over to find she had fallen asleep. He was glad she was getting some rest after the upheaval of the day. She didn't deserve any of this. She was a being that deserved the universe and he would give it to her if she asked it of him. 

It was a few minutes later that he pulled into the drive of his mansion. There Cerberus sat waiting for him. He bounded to the car as it pulled to a stop and whined until Hades got out. 

"Hello there Cerb. Yes, she's in there, just give me a minute." Cerberus lay down and watched him closely as he moved around the car to retrieve the little goddess. It never ceased to amaze him at the bond that Persephone and Cerberus had. It was something truly special to behold.

He quickly unbuckled Persephone and pulled her into his arms, shutting the door behind him with his foot. She felt so tiny in his arms and it made him realize how easily she could be overtaken in a bad situation. A situation like Apollo. 

He went to unlock the door when it popped open and he was greeted by the sight of Hecate. He was confused at her being there, but she merely smirked at him as his other dogs jumped around her feet at his entrance. 

"Your dog-sitters called and said you hadn't been by to pick up your dogs, so I went and did it for you. I see now why that slipped your mind. What happened to bring this on?" She followed him as he walked down the hall to a guest bedroom. 

"Apollo happened. He showed up at the tower this morning and nearly hit Persephone. If I hadn't caught him in time...well let's just say Zeus and I need to have a long talk. We also need to re-up our security at the gates. I don't want Apollo to be able to get back in at any entrance." Hades' look was dark as he set Persephone in the soft bed and removed her shoes before covering her up. 

"I can do that." Hades looked up to see that Hecate had an evil smirk on her face and Hades could only imagine the measures she would take. 

"Thank you, Hecate." Her face softened at his words. 

"Just take care of that girl." He smiled softly and turned back to the girl in the bed.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." He brushed a piece of hair from her face with a gentle hand. He was sure his face easily showed the adoration he felt coursing through his body. 

"I know you will." With that Hecate was gone. 

"I will always take care of you." He watched her one more moment before leaving her to sleep as he went to go find his dogs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of our wonderful Hades? Poor Persephone is having such a hard time. 
> 
> Leave me a comment below, hit those kudos and bookmark buttons, and don't forget to follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content.
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but what did you guys think?
> 
> Leave me a comment below, hit the kudos button, and don't forget to follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
